It must have been love Spanish
by David Swinton
Summary: David, al fin, encuentra a alguien que lo acepta tal y como es.
1. Chapter 1

It must have been love

Por David Swinton

0. Notas.

En primer lugar tengo que explicar cómo surgió esta loca idea del fanfic. Hace algo más de tres semanas vi por primera vez la película de I.A (Inteligencia Artificial) más bien por curiosidad. No soy una persona a quien le entusiasme el cine, sólo me veo las películas que creo que me pueden gustar, o sea: películas futuristas, de ciencia-ficción y cosas así como Starwars, Terminator y alguna otra como Harry Potter (todas, por supuesto).

Lo de Harry Potter viene de mi enganche a los libros. Desde que me los bajé de Internet no he parado. Me leí del 2 al 5 en 2 semanas (bueno, más bien escucharlos). También me enganché a The Chronicles of Narnia (las crónicas de Narnia). Me hice el juramento de leer algún día el señor de los anillos, pero tendrá que ser para el verano, pues no tendré mucho tiempo...

Nota1: David Swinton así como la familia Swinton son propiedad de Brian Aldis y de Spielberg. Yo introduzco algún personaje.  
Nota2: a no ser que indique lo contrario todos los lugares, fechas y demás referencias son inventadas.

Nota3: si alguien lee esto, por favor mandad una opinión, no importa su contenido. Necesito saber que alguien lee esto.

Bueno, después de esto va el fanfic. Espero que os guste. 


	2. Chapters 2&3: prologue and meeting new f

Nota: he decidido incorporar otra empresa para homenajear al autor original de la historia, Brian Aldis.

1. PRóLOGO Nota: D1 se refiere a David Swinton (el mecaniño adoptado y abandonado cruelmente por Monica). D2 es el otro David. Y D3 es un David fabricado en Syntank, empresa asociada con Cybertronics y distribuidora de sus productos a para España y Sudamérica - Hola? Es aquí donde te hacen real? -preguntó David.  
Otro meca, idéntico a él, le respondió:  
- Aquí es donde te hacen leer.  
- Eres de verdad?  
- Eso creo... - Eres yo mismo?  
- Soy David.  
- No... Imposible, no puedes ser David.  
- Sí lo soy... Soy David.  
- Hola David.  
- Hola David.  
- Seamos amigos.  
En este punto ya estaba pensando en destrozar al otro David, pero dijo:  
- Quizá me puedas ayudar -dijo- Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al profesor Hobby?  
- Creo que no está lejos de aquí...

En ese momento el profesor Hobby apareció en la habitación.  
- Hola David -saludó.  
- Profesor Hobby.  
- Sí David. Escucha: sé que vienes buscando al hada azul. Qué crees que puede hacer ella por ti?  
- Convertirme en un niño de verdad.  
- Oh David... ?Tienes idea en el éxito en que te has convertido? Encontraste un cuento de hadas, y alimentado por el amor intentaste buscar al hada para hacerla realidad. Lamentablemente tu razonamiento te ha llevado a pensar que el hada azul es el gran fallo del ser humano que busca cosas que no tiene.  
- Yo creí que era único.  
- Oh... Eres el primero de tu género.  
- Entonces, si el hada azul es sólo una fantasía, si no existe... Ella no podrá convertirme en un niño de verdad y mi mami no me querrá, entonces qué haré yo? Me quedaré solo.  
La tristeza llenó su carita de angel.  
Oh, David -dijo el profesor- no pierdas la esperanza todavía. - Joe me dijo que los humanos nos odian, que no nos quieren.  
- No David... Eso no es del todo cierto. Verás: hay una persona que está deseando conocerte.  
- ? En serio?  
- Confía en mí, por favor. Ahora sígueme y no te separes nunca de mí si no te lo ordeno ?de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo... Profesor.  
- Sí David?  
- Puedo despedirme de David?  
- Desde luego.

El niño robot avanzó hasta situarse al lado del otro David. Extendióo su mano izquierda y esperó hasta que el otro David le agarrara la mano.  
Adiós David. Encantado de conocerte.  
- Adiós David -dijo el otro- hasta otra.  
En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta del despacho. El doctor Hobby salió a ver quién era.  
Una mujer estaba en la puerta. Tenía pelo rizado y ojos azules. Iba vestida con ropa vaquera.  
- Profesor? -preguntó Interrumpo algo? - Ah, hola Clara -dijo el profesor- ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí.  
- Gracias profesor, sólo venía a decirle que el profesor García está esperándole en la cafetería con alguien más. De acuerdo -dijo- pero pasa, pasa y siéntate. Un momento que te presento a alguien- David? -llamó.  
Al fondo del despacho estaban los dos David exactamente igual que cuando se despidieron. - Creo que el profesor nos llama -dijo D2.  
- Pero el problema es que no sabemos a quién llama realmente -dijo D1.  
- Vayamos a ver.  
Los dos fueron cogidos de la mano junto al profesor.  
- Clara -dijo el profesor- te presento a David.  
- Bien, profesor pero cuál de estos dos niños es David?  
- Ah, me había olvidado -dijo el profesor- los dos son David -señalando a D1 dijo- este es el prototipo que fue adoptado por Monica Swinton.  
- Yo... No soy un prototipo -protestó David- soy un niño.  
- Oh David -dijo D2- no interrumpas. Tú sabes que aunque te parezcas mucho a un niño real no eres auténticamente real.  
D1 empujó a D2 y lo derribó.  
- Dímelo otra vez... Dímelo otra vez y.  
- Basta, David -dijo el profesor Hobby- ya perdonarás Clara, pero es que lleva muy mal lo de no ser un niño de verdad. Como te iba diciendo.  
- Sí, conozco la historia -dijo Clara- qué mala suerte.  
Y dirigiéndose a D1 dijo:  
- ánimo muchacho, no te entristezcas.  
- Mi mami me abandonó -dijo D1- Martin y Henri me odiaban. Ella no, pero me equivoqué y me abandonó en el bosque.  
- Pobre muchacho -dijo Clara- bueno, por lo menos piensa que estás a salvo y que no te han cogido. Siempre mira el lado bueno de las cosas y como decía una vieja canción "Don't worry, be happy+.  
Clara miró un momento a D2 que estaba tumbado en el suelo.  
- Levántate, chico -dijo.  
- No... No me atrevo -dijo D2- me puede golpear otra vez.  
- No te hará daño -dijo Clara- vamos, levántate.  
D2 se levantó del suelo. Por suerte no había sufrido daños.  
- Ahora -dijo el profesor- quiero que os perdonéis como dos buenos amigos ?de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo -dijeron los dos.  
- David, perdona por haberte golpeado, pero es que... no sé... perdí el control, espero que no hayas sufrido daños.  
- No pasa nada, por favor olvídalo -dijo D2- perdóname tú porque yo te insulté.  
- Estás perdonado -dijo D1. Dame la mano.  
- Los dos niños se dieron la mano.  
- David -dijo el profesor Hobby- tienes que prometerme que de ahora en adelante no reaccionarás de modo violento ante lo que te digan ?de acuerdo?  
- Pero... Profesor... él me iba a quitar el honor de estar con el Hada azul y.  
- David -dijo el profesor- eso no es cierto. A él no le importa el hada azul. Bueno, me voy a la cafetería que me esperan.  
- Puedo ir con usted? -preguntó D2.  
- Claro que sí.  
Capítulo 3: nuevos amigos.  
El profesor Hobby y David salieron de la oficina y fueron a la cafetería. Clara los acompañó y se fue a su despacho.  
- Profesor+ Profesor+ -llamó un hombre sentado en una mesa con dos personas más.  
- Profesor García, qué alegría verte por aquí+.  
- Ya ves amigo -dijo el profesor García- te presento a jorge y a david.  
- Un muchacho alto se levantó de la mesa y etrechó la mano del profesor.  
- Encantado -dijo.  
- Bien -le dijo el profesor García al profesor Hobby- ?quién es este chico? -y miró a D2.  
- Ah, es David, un mecaniño idéntico al que fue adoptado por Monica Swinton y su familia.  
- Sí sí, conozco la historia -dijo Jorge- hay una película.  
- Bien, pues este David la verdad es que por ahora está sin hacer nada.  
D2 miró a D3 atentamente.  
- Profesor Hobby -dijo- él... él... ?Es... como yo... un meca?  
- Sí David, es un meca.

CAPITULO 4: LA MISION. 


End file.
